Many vehicle seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like are removably mounted in a track fitting assembly secured to the floor of the vehicle. The track 200 typically include a channel 202 along its entire length, where two lips 204 partially enclose an upper side of the channel 202 to form a slot 208. Semicircular cutout portions are uniformly spaced along the lips 204 to create a series of larger circular openings 212 in the slot 108 with narrower spacing in locations 206 between adjacent larger circular openings 212.
Typically, a track fitting assembly, such as the conventional track fitting assembly 214 shown in FIG. 1, is used to couple the passenger seat to the track. The conventional track fitting assembly 214 incorporates fixed studs 216 mounted on a base frame 218 with a pivotable attachment point 220 between the base frame 218 and a seat leg 222 of the passenger seat.
The fixed studs 216 extend outwardly from the base frame 218. The studs 216 are typically designed with a flared end attached to a narrower neck. The flared ends of the studs 216 pass through the larger openings 212 of the track 200, and the track fitting assembly 214 is moved along the track 200 until the flared ends contact the underside of the slot lips 204. Bolts or wedge-type elements are commonly used to create a snug fit between the studs 216 and the track lips 204 to prevent seat rattle and unintended seat displacement.
These conventional track fitting assembly designs limit the moments transferred to the seat leg 222 when the seat track is rolled per requirements of AS8049. However, these designs still transfer a considerable amount of preload to the seat leg 222 due to the axis of rotation of the base frame 218 not being close to the axis of rotation of the track 200 when rolled.
Accordingly, there is a need for a passenger seat track fitting assembly that limits the moments transferred to the seat leg when the seat track is rolled, while also providing an axis of rotation of the base frame that is closer to the axis of rotation of the track when rolled to minimize any type of preload into the base member and the seat leg.